


Till This Day

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, h/c, sad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Chuck asks Metatron to read the chapter about someone who really changed him.





	Till This Day

Title: Till this day  
Characters: god!Chuck x reader, Metatron  
Word Count: ~1.7k  
Warnings: Sad!, h/c  
Summary: Chuck asks Metatron to read the chapter about someone who really changed him.  
A/n: Based of an Imagine by @spn-imagines-nation (can be found here: https://spn-imagines-nation.tumblr.com/post/162976803725/what-having-all-my-family-alive-even-lucifer)  
…  
"So what do you think?"  
"Stop being so giddy I haven't even started reading -where you always this irritating?!"

Being who I am I always considered my creations something I shaped and formed, something that was made great by my will. This might sound arrogant but then again if you bring a whole universe into existence you'd be proud of it too.  
My view of the world however had changed. It was millennia after I shaped the first human. Up till that day I considered every single one as my work. I felt like every human was mine and even though they have their free will it was still me who gave them life and the ability to be great.  
(Y/n) was different though!  
Actually no, she was just like every other human being on the plant. She was plain the day she was born and then shaped by life and the people she met, same as every human. They all start the same and free will lets them choose their path. She made choices and faced the consequences, life wasn't always kind but she managed. In that way she was really like every other human, great with handling the gift of free will, great with a gift I gave her.

"Does this have a point?" Metatron looked up from the first page of the chapter that had reduced God himself to a nervous wreck.   
"Ahm... Yes?" Chuck chuckled nervously "Keep reading?"  
"Alright" Metatron rolled his eyes. Really this (y/n) sounded like every other boring, plain and useless human out there.

I met her in a cafe after a meeting with the publisher of my Supernatural novels. I spilled coffee all over her and all she did was smile. Her day had already been terrible, but all she did was say she should have seen something like this coming. That moment, that very first meeting, the very first thing I noticed about her was that smile, it looked so pure and bright.  
After living a human live for so long, after I've seen so many ways a man could fail, I'd never thought I'd call anyone pure again. But she was.  
Even on a terrible day she had a smile for a stranger. Even when her life was falling apart she had kindness in her. And even when her beautiful shirt that accented all the right places was ruined with semi warm coffee her patience knew no end.

"Is this some chick flic?" Metatron took his eyes of the page and looked at Chuck accusingly "What is this?"  
"A first impression of (Y/n)"  
"I'm skipping this" Metatron flipped two pages ignoring Chucks pout "Let's see if anything interesting at all happens in here. So far? Not a fan of the chapter."

I never really liked coffee that much but my producer insisted to get me a ridiculous huge mug whenever I finished a new Supernatural book. I had a whole cupboard filled with them just sitting there covering dust. But when (y/n) came over for coffee I was glad I owned any.   
She smiled at the ridiculous print and when I told her about all the others I collected over my time as a writer she insisted I'd give her the tour. She listened to the story behind every mug, every plot of every stupid story I wrote. She seemed to be genuinely interested in getting to know me, not the awful writer, not the godly me, really just me, Chuck Shurley, who was at this point a slightly lost cause.  
(y/n) was a great listener and an even better story teller. I found myself hanging on her lips whenever she told me about herself and her life so far. Sometimes it occurred to me how very young she was compared to me, so many things she hadn't seen yet and so many memories yet to be made. In a way she was like an unshaped diamond, still impressable and yet to the shaped by life. However even then a small part of me knew she wouldn't change that much because she had already chosen who she was.

"Could you be any less dramatic?" Metatron sighted "Part of me wants to puke at all the perfection but I'm also kind of curious who this (y/n) is."  
"So you'll keep reading?" Chucks eyes sparkled with hope and a grin appeared on his face as Metatron nodded. The former angel might not understand yet but (y/n) was special and unique and also lost to him forever.

I first kissed her on a Wednesday morning after I took her out for waffles. As a not so successful writer I was struggling with money. So instead of a fancy dinner at a restaurant we got waffles and bad coffee at a 24/7 diner. Really thinking about it, it was a terrible date. I should have made a bigger effort to impress her. A picnic in the park, a walk under the stars, maybe a lake and a boat under the full moon… But with my role in creation I often only ever saw the obvious things, the easy way to make ends meet.   
(y/n) changed that. I'm not sure if she was a particularly practical person or if she was just creative and resourceful. After we kissed she took my hand and walked me to the woods. There she kissed me again and again, all afternoon wrapped up in my lap on a tiny bench. Right until dawn when the sun was setting and the woods were getting colder and darker way faster than the rest of the world. I offered her my jacket but she refused, her eyes sparkling with excitement. And then I saw it. The first firefly was just a brief flicker of light, but soon another and another followed. The clearing filled with a mysterious green-yellow light of the hundreds of dancing fireflies.  
But even a hundred or a thousand fireflies couldn't shine brighter than (y/n)’s sparkling eyes when she pressed her lips onto mine in the middle of this beautiful light show.

"That's an interesting point to stop a paragraph" Metatron raised his eyes to look over at his former boss who was nervously playing with an abandoned guitar "The two of you didn't stop at kissing did you?"  
Chuck didn't look up from where he was mindlessly playing with the strings, pretending to be focused.  
"You… you fucked a human in the woods." The smugness in Metatron’s voice finally caused Chuck to look up, anger evident on his face. He didn’t know why he bothered letting Metatron read about (Y/n), but then she was a huge part of Chuck. He simply couldn’t tell his story without writing about her.  
"Just. Keep. Reading."  
"You wanted an opinion"  
"Read"

Being with (y/n) was intoxicating. She made me see all of my creations in a different light. Especially her beautiful body. Every part of her deserved to be kissed and worshipped, her eyes and lips made to smile. She was perfect in every way.  
However human woman were more complex than I ever remember making them. Their minds work fast and in mysterious ways. Their moods unpredictable and scary. Their love demanding and reluctantly given at the same time. 

"You forgot her birthday or pissed her off during her period?"  
"Read"

We fought. A lot actually.  
Fighting really was a quite new experience for me. Before (Y/n) I didn't allow anybody to talk to me like that. Not even my oldest sons dared to speak to me like she did. Even Lucifer had feared and respected me so much as to never go as far.  
But as I already mentioned (y/n) was different. She didn't fear me and she respected me enough to be honest. I will always remember the day when she stood on the porch of my house. There were tears in her eyes but the determination on her beautiful face told me there was no way she would back down from this choice. In her hand was a bag, filled with all the small things she had left at my place over time.  
I was standing in the door, feeling so utterly powerless it scared me. I wanted to stop her, to beg her to stay. But I couldn't. After all those years I found someone who was stronger than me, who had the power to face god and walk away with my heart shattered on the floor.  
"I'm sorry Chuck" were her last words "But I know you're running from something. This isn't you. The cheap house, the poor life choices, even the writing. You're hiding” She swallow quieckly as tears threatened to spill over “You are hiding even from me. And I can't do that. I know you. You’re not particularly brave sometimes.” She chuckled through her tears “But maybe you should stop running, stop hiding. Be honest with yourself. And the ones you love.” Her (y/e/c) eyes met mine filled with tears and sadness “Take care”

“You let her go?” Metatron asked quietly. He had expected more useless romance after “Chuck” finally got the girl. But the story wasn’t meant to be that way.  
“I did”  
“Why?”  
“Read” Metatron looked down at the last half a page. There was only a couple more words to the chapter called (y/n) and he dreaded to read them. In what world didn’t even God get his happy end?

(y/n) was beautiful in a way that could have not been created by me or anyone. She was beautiful because she made herself the woman she was.  
Every story she told me I saw the bigger pictured I saw every choice and every conscious decision to take that path. She was strong, intelligent, resourceful, wise and filled with love and laughter. Being with her taught me a lot about humanity and love. Because no matter who was god, who was creation, who thought he had power and believed himself in charge, in the end free will could break all rules, set new paths and turn decisions into final choices.  
(Y/n) wasn’t any of the things she was because of me. She was the woman I loved because she was true to herself and till this day I've never seen a woman more beautiful than my (y/n).


End file.
